Accidentally in Love
by Hatake Sakura XD
Summary: Kakashi e Sakura em um amor acidental...Ela sempre teve uma quedinha por seu sensei,mas após o dia dos namorados as coisas começam a acontecer xD KakaXSaku sou orrivel pra resumos! U.U simplesmente leia! xDDD
1. dia dos abandonados

Naruto não me pertence, ao contrario de Itachi e Kakashi xDDDD

**Kakashi**- eternos escravos dela... -.-  
**Itachi**- eu quem diga...

Accidentally in Love  
(comentarios idiotas da autora)  
-falas xD  
"pensamentos!"

Kakashi estava sentado em um banco observando seus companheiros discutindo, Sakura e Naruto estavam apostando sobre alguma coisa que ele não conseguia entender…  
Suspirou aborrecido, levantou-se do banco e foi até Sakura.  
- Está com fome?  
A garota parou a discussão com Naruto colocando toda a atenção em Kakashi.  
- Estou.  
Kakashi sorriu satisfeito por traz de sua mascara.  
- Ramen serve?  
Sakura sorriu alegremente.  
- Só se o sensei pagar! - Vitória da garota…  
Kakashi aceitou pagar e os dois saíram para a barraca de ramen junto com Naruto que ia burrento.  
Sentaram em seus habituais lugares, Kakashi na ponta direita, Naruto na ponta esquerda e Sakura no banco que os separava.  
- 2 ramens missos em minha conta – Falou Kakashi, Naruto bufou aborrecido.  
- E eu o emplastro vou querer um ramen de porco.  
Sakura riu de Naruto, ele odiava gastar seu dinheiro.  
O Tio Ichiraku serviu os ramens e Sakura se pôs a devorar juntamente com Naruto.  
Kakashi observava, e quando ninguém olhou começou a comer.  
Naruto pagou sua canta e levantou.  
- Vou para casa.  
Se despediu de Kakashi e Sakura e saiu correndo.  
Sakura pediu mais um prato de ramen, comia enquanto Kakashi a observava.  
Após terminar seu ramen ela olhou para o sensei.  
- Kakashi-Sensei?  
Ele piscou curioso.  
- Hum? – A garota deu um sorrisinho malandro.  
- Posso ver seu rosto?  
A filha do Tio Ichiraku chegou a parar de cozinhar quando a garota falou aquilo e ficou olhando para eles.  
Kakashi estava tenso olhando para Sakura.  
- Talvez outro dia…- Falou ele na defensiva.  
Kakashi e Sakura levantaram de seus lugares e saíram andando pela tarde tranquila, a vila estava movimentada pois era época de chunnin shiken. Os dois avistaram de longe  
Uma casalzinho aos beijos em um banco de uma praça do centro de Konoha.  
Sakura ao lado de Kakashi olhando aquela cena começaram a rir. Haviam esquecido por completo que era dia dos namorados… Sakura suspirou e encarou o céu.  
- Acho que somos os únicos solteiros de Konoha! – Falou Sakura desanimada.  
Kakashi riu  
- não exagere! Deve ter mais encalhados por ai xD  
Os dois continuaram a andar pela praça até que viram Naruto entregando um embrulhinho para Hinata e dando um beijo nela.  
- Ok… isso já era de se esperar… - Falou Kakashi com uma gota na cabeça, eles continuaram a caminhada até que…  
- Lee-San! – Ouviram uma voz feminina chamando por Rock Lee. Sakura e Kakashi se viraram vendo uma garotinha muito fofa por sinal pular no pescoço de Rock Lee.  
- SOMOS OS UNICOS SOLTEIROS DE KONOHA! – Sakura gritou mais alto do que esperado enquanto Kakashi estava em um canto deprimido.(Lol não me contive xD)  
Sakura baixou a cabeça desanimada e sentou ao lado de Kakashi.  
- Feliz dia dos ABANDONADOS. – Ela fez questão de sublinhar a palavra abandonados.  
Naruto que estava passando por ali com Hinata viu seus companheiros sentados na grama e escutou Sakura falando, mas em vez de entender abandonado escutou NAMORADOS.  
O garoto ficou parecendo uma estatua olhando para Sakura e Kakashi( xDDDDDD sô do mal!)

OooOOooO

O bendito dia dos namorados, que Sakura nomeou como dia dos abandonados havia acabado.  
Sakura levantou de sua cama sonolenta, se dirigiu ao banheiro. Tomou um longo banho, vestiu sua roupa de treino e saiu.  
Andava tranquilamente pela rua quando viu duas mulheres a olhando torta e cochichando, Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha e continuou seu caminho.  
Viu Kakashi ao longe sentado lendo o bendito livrinho.  
- Yo Sensei. – Falou a garota e sorriu para ele.  
Kakashi suspirou aborrecido.  
- O pessoal de Konoha esta estranho…a Anko agora pouco veio me perguntar se tenho vergonha na cara!  
Sakura sentou ao lado de seu sensei.  
- Porque?  
- Ela simplesmente falou "Você não tem vergonha de ficar seduzindo garotas mais novas não?"  
Sakura riu deliciosamente.  
- Horas essa sensei, não sabia que você estava namorando garotas mais novas xD  
Kakashi a olhou sério.  
- Sakura… ela falou que eu estava te seduzindo! – Sakura estava com uma gota tamanho família na cabeça.  
- Pois é…eu neguei o máximo que pude, mas ela já estava quase me crucificando…  
O pior vai ser se essa história se espalhar pela vila e chegar na Tsunade…  
Kakashi estava branco e Sakura engoliu em seco.  
- Vamos pensar positivo! Tsunade nunca vai saber…  
No instante que Sakura terminou sua frase um berro ecoou por Konoha inteira…  
- KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! – Tsunade acabara de saber…  
Kakashi olhou para Sakura.  
- Coloque meu nome na pedra dos heróis de Konoha…a e eu quero ser cremado…  
Sakura fechou os olhos.  
- Vou com você…

OooOOooO

Sakura bateu na porta e entrou acompanhada de Kakashi.  
Tsunade fuzilou Kakashi com o olhar.  
- Tsunade-Sama… - Falou o grisalho.  
- Vocês podem me explicar que história é essa?!Vocês namorando e não me falam nada?!  
Kakashi olhou para Sakura pedindo ajuda.  
- Tsunade-Senpai…  
- Não me interrompa Sakura! - A garota engoliu seco e começou a suar frio.  
Kakashi e Sakura pareciam duas crianças levando bronca de Tsunade e olhando para o chão.  
- Shizune já havia me alertado sobre vocês…mais eu estava cega…não via o obvio!  
Tsunade falou olhando para os dois.  
- O modo que vocês ficam um perto do outro já denunciava mas eu não queria aceitar!  
Kakashi olhou para Sakura pensativo, sempre a tratou bem…sempre gostou muito da garota, por um instante Kakashi começou a ver Sakura…não como sempre via ela, como sua amiga mais sim como mulher. Ela era bela, seu corpo perfeito, alta e aqueles olhou fazia qualquer um ir a loucura…  
Kakashi deu um soco em seus pensamentos voltando a atenção a Tsunade.  
Sakura olhou para Kakashi, Viu o olhar perdido dele sobre ela…seu coração falhou. Ela Haruno Sakura sempre teve uma quedinha por seu sensei, mas sempre escondeu isso com todas as suas forças para não estragar a amizade.  
Agora nesse momento Kakashi a olhava, seus olhos percorrendo seu corpo…ela só poderia estar sonhando!  
Voltou a olhar para Tsunade que continuava seu discurso.

OooOOooO

Sakura fechou a porta da sala de Tsunade, olhou para sue sensei.  
- Achei que ela iria tirar nosso couro…  
Kakashi olhava para o chão, não conseguia mais olhar para Sakura somente como uma amiga!  
- Kakashi-Sensei? – A garota já estava com um ar de preocupada. Inevitavelmente Kakashi a encarou.  
- Esta com fome Sakura? Posso fazer um café…  
A garota sorriu radiante. Os dois seguiram para sua casa.  
Entraram na casa, Sakura tirou sua sandalha e deixou na porta, foi atraz de Kakashi para a cozinha. Sentaram-se na mesa e começaram a conversar, assuntos engraçados…era bom ver o sorriso de Sakura eles faziam meu peito esquentar.  
- Kakashi-Sensei? Posso ver seu rosto?  
A pergunta que o perseguia…Kakashi suspirou e olhou pela janela.  
- Ok… - Sakura piscou sem acreditar…sempre fizera aquela pergunta e ele sempre recusava! Agora resolvera ceder!  
Sakura se debruçou sobre a mesa ficando mais próxima de Kakashi, ele desceu a mascara lentamente e logo revelou seu rosto.  
Lábios finos, um sorriso maravilhosamente sexy e uma pele clara faziam um conjunto perfeito com os olhos e o cabelo.  
Sakura descobriu que estava segurando a respiração, sorriu ao ver finalmente os rosto de Kakashi.  
- Satisfeita? – perguntou ele mantendo aquele sorriso que lhe causava delírios.  
- Sim…até mais que satisfeita! Sensei você é maravilhoso! – As bochechas de Kakashi ganharam um tom rubro fazendo Sakura rir.  
Ele levantou da mesa e pegou a comida, em fim Sakura comeria verdadeiramente com ele xD  
Os dois devoraram o pão bebendo café, Sakura terminou a refeição e olhou novamente para Kakashi contemplando seu rosto.  
- Sensei? – Kakashi virou-se para Sakura e no momento sentiu seus lábios se unirem.  
Sakura havia o beijado! Sentiu seu coração disparar loucamente, puxou a garota para si, parecia que a fera que estava adormecia dentro dele acordara…agora tinha Sakura em seu colo enquanto a beijava furiosamente e cheio de desejos.  
Separaram-se quando faltou o ar. Se olharam assustados com o que havia acontecido.  
- Sakura gom…- A garota o voltou a beijar sem deixar ele terminar de falar.  
Sakura alisava a nuca do grisalho enquanto este explorava cada canto da boca da jovem flor.  
Kakashi levantou com Sakura em seu colo ainda se beijando, se dirigiu para o quarto caindo na cama.  
Sakura tirou a camiseta de Kakashi jogando para o canto e abria o ziper da blusa da garota.  
Sakura ficou vermelha com o olhar de Kakashi sobre ela, ele pegou levemente nos seios da garota fazendo esta soltar um suspiro, sorriu e começou a chupar delicadamente seus mamilos.  
Sakura gemeu e aquilo só excitou mais o sensei. A garota arranhou as costas de Kakashi o levando a loucura.  
A puxou a calça de Sakura e jogou para um canto.  
Tirou sua própria calça e jogou junto com as outras roupas. Aproximou o rosto da calcinha da garota e a tirou com a boca.  
Sakura estava vermelha, Kakashi voltou a beija-la sentindo o corpo quente dela em baixo do seu.  
Desceu novamente e tocou no clítoris da garota com os dedos.  
Sakura gemeu quanto ele começou a acaricia-lo  
- Aaah! Sensei!  
Kakashi a olhou sorrindo com cara de quem está pedindo permissão para avançar.  
- hummm eu te quero Kakashi!  
O Hatake penetrou lentamente e sentiu Sakura gemer de dor.  
- Te machuquei?  
- Não…continua… - Falou Sakura sussurrando.  
Kakashi voltou a fazer movimentos lentos, a garota gemia arranhando suas costas.  
Sakura mordeu o ombro de Kakashi enquanto este aumentava a velocidade de seus movimentos, a jovem sentia sua mente nas nuvens, nunca havia sentido tanto prazer assim antes.  
Kakashi ouvia Sakura gemer em seu ouvido enquanto arranha suas costas e falava coisas sem sentido. A garota parecia estar em outro mundo.  
Kakashi sentiu seu corpo tremer soltou um gemido gostoso nos ouvidos de Sakura mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.  
- Ah! Sakura eu vou…  
Sakura o abraçou contra seu corpo.  
- Vamos juntos…  
Os dois gemeram em conjunto quando alcançaram o orgasmo.  
Kakashi deixou seu corpo cair ao lado do de Sakura, ficaram se olhando até adormecerem.

* * *

jiahwuahsuaheus sxD sou má! deixei vocês ai com eles na cama .'' 

bah! ignorem a autoras...as vezes(AS VEZES!) eu me passo um pouco xDDD

wou espero que os fãs de Kakashi e Sakura curtam ;D  
eu adoro eles(não é atoa que sou Hatake ;D) mais tenho que adimitir que prefiro o Itachi oo  
Kakashi se matando com o Itachi em um canto

O.o''' bom deixem reviews

flw!


	2. Desaparecimento

Cap 2

_Os dois gemeram em conjunto quando alcançaram o orgasmo._

_Kakashi deixou seu corpo cair ao lado do de Sakura, ficaram se olhando até adormecerem_.

OooOOooO

Kakashi acordou, sentia o corpo tão leve e uma felicidade estranha dentro de si.

Virou na cama e olhou assustado para a figura angelical que dormia ao seu lado.

A noite passada realmente tinha acontecido! Kakashi deixou escapar um sorriso bobo ao olhar a face da garota de cabelos róseos.

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente encarando a face de Kakashi.

- Kakashi – Falou ela dando um sorriso maroto.

O Sensei ficou com cara de confuso.

- Você é tão quente…xD estava com medo que ontem não passace de um sonho…

Kakashi a abraçou trazendo-a para si.

- Se fosse um sonho eu não gostaria de acordar. – A garota sorriu se encolhendo em seus braços. Sensação boa…Kakashi se sentia maravilhosamente feliz., era capaz de sair sem mascara hoje…estranhou tal pensamento e beijou a cabeça de sua garota. SUA? Desde quando ele tinha essa ideia sobre Sakura? Talvez desde ontem a noite x.x se sentiu culpado por alguns segundos até escutar a voz doce de Sakura.

- Kakashi eu…te amo…- Ela falou e o abraçou com força.

Kakashi sorriu acariciando os cabelos róseos da garota.

- Estava aqui pensando…bom…quer casar comigo Sakura?

A jovem sentou na cama o olhando com um belo sorriso.

- Sim! É tudo que mais quero!

Os dois se beijaram e ficaram abraçados na cama a manhã toda.

OooOOooO

A noticia que Sakura iria casar com Kakashi chocou a vila toda! Ninguém conseguia acreditar que a pequena flor casaria com o grisalho.

Hinata apareceu na casa de Sakura e as duas saíram para conversar.

As garotas estavam tomando sorvete quando Sakura começou a passar mal.

Hinata levou a garota para o hospital, encaminharam Sakura para uma sala enquanto a Hyuuga ficou esperando, logo Kakashi apareceu correndo e ofegante.

- O que aconteceu com a Sakura? – Ele perguntou em um claro tom de desespero.

O medico entrou na sala de esperas e Kakashi com Hinata foram interroga-lo.

- O que a Sakura tem??? – Os dois perguntaram em uníssono

O medico olhou para Kakashi e depois para Hinata sério. Os dois começavam a entrar em desespero.

- Você é o marido?

Kakashi confirmou agitado.

- Sou sim! O que ela tem???

O medico sorriu para Kakashi.

- Parabéns você vai ser papai!

O grisalho ficou parado sem piscar e sem respirar, pai? Kakashi pai? Ele não acreditava!

Ele se deixou cair em uma cadeira rindo histericamente.

- Vou ser pai!!!!!! Doutor posso vê-la???

O medico apontou onde era a sala e Kakashi saiu correndo para lá deixando uma Hinata chocada para traz.

Sakura estava deitada na cama com um belo sorriso no rosto e alisando sua pequena barriga.  
Kakashi entrou e foi para perto da cama beijando a jovem.

- Eu já disse que você é a coisa mais importante para mim? – Ele falou com os olhos mareados.

Sakura sorriu para ele.

- São gémeos. – Kakashi que já estava sem mascara sorriu quase chorando de alegria.

Pai de gémeos…Ele sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Sakura e acabou adormecendo.

No dia seguinte Konoha inteira já sabia da gravidez da garota, menos que seriam gémeos….

Kakashi e Sakura estavam comprando as coisas para o quarto dos bebês, ainda não sabiam o sexo, pois a jovem flor só estava com 3 semanas de gravidez.

Os dois já tinham decidido os nomes para se fosse menina ou menino.

Kakashi havia escolhido Lucy para se fosse garota e Sakura escolhera Rin, Kakashi ficara feliz pela escolha de sua noiva.

Se fosse garoto os dois escolheram Raito e Arashi.

OooOOooO

Naruto encontrou Kakashi e Sakura na praça de Konoha, não gostou da cena mais engoliu o protesto pois os dois ião casar semana quem vem…

Andou até os dois pombinhos, Sakura estava no colo de Kakashi e este colocava uma pequena flor branca nos cabelos róseos da garota.

- Yo – Falou Naruto acenando alegremente para os dois.

Sakura olhou para o loiro e sorriu para ele enquanto Kakashi acenava.  
- Tudo bem Naruto? – Perguntou Sakura enquanto o amigo se aproximava cada vez mais do casal.

- Uhum n.n e vocês 3? – Naruto também não sabia que eram gémeos.

- Sim estamos otimos n.n – Falou Sakura sorridente.

- Naruto-Kun, eu estava falando com Sakura e decidimos que você e a Hinata são perfeitos para os padrinhos das…da criança. – Kakashi quase entregou o jogo mais lembrou que eles estavam guardando segredo n.n (nhoo kawaii os dois xD)

Naruto sorriu, por mais que ele não gostasse da relação dos dois tinha que admitir que estava feliz pela alegria deles.

- Adoraríamos ser os padrinhos! – Falou o loiro animado.

Sakura olhou para seu noivo sorridente e este sorriu por traz de sua mascara.

OooOOooO

- Senpaaaai! – Um homem alto de cabelos negros e com uma mascara que mais parecia um pirulito de laranja entra correndo um uma enorme sala.

- O que houve Tobi? – Uma voz fria que causava arrepios em qualquer um foi pronunciada do meio das sombras.

- Tobi descobriu as informações que o Senpai queria! – Falou Tobi animado eentregando uma pasta para um braço que surgia das sombras

- Bom trabalho Tobi… - O moreno saiu pulando alegremente do local e fechou a porta atraz de si.

- Hum…hora hora minha pequena flor, vejo que voltarei a te encontrar muito em breve…

Ooo 9 meses depois do casamento Kakashi e Sakura ooOO

Um homem alto, com cabelos grisalhos, usando uma mascara que cobria quase todo seu rosto e um olho de cada cor andava em círculos na sala de espera de um hospital.

"Está demorando! Vou ter um infarto desta forma!!!"

Um garoto loiro de olhos azuis celestes entrou correndo acompanhado de um moreno de cabelos negros e curtos.

- Kakashi-Sensei! – Berrou o loiro conhecido por Naruto.

O grisalho estava transpirando, olhou para os garotos e acenou nervoso.

- Se acalme Kakashi-San… - Falou o moreno denominado Sai.

Kakashi abriu a boca para falar mas o choro de bebes interrompeu fazendo os 3 correrem hospital a dentro até a sala de partos.

OoooOOooO

Sakura sorria toda transpirada e dolorida com 2 bebes em seus braços.

Kakashi Naruto e Sai entraram correndo na sala vendo a rosava com os bebes. Naruto começou a chorar emocionado e Sai olhava maravilhado para a beleza das crianças.

- Meus filhos…- Kakashi tinha lágrimas nos olhos quanto beijou o rosto dos bebes.

Um garoto e uma garota.

O menino chorava enquanto a garota estava em silencio somente olhando o seu pai.

- Lucy. – Falou Sakura sorrindo para Kakashi. O nome da garota seria Lucy!

Ela pouco cabelo, mas o que tinha eram grisalhos como o do pai.

- Raito – Falou Kakashi passando o dedo na cabeça do garoto que parou de chorar ao toque do pai. Ele continha cabelos grisalhos também.

Naruto pegou uma maquina fotográfica tirando uma foto de Kakashi com Raito no colo e Sakura deitada com Lucy nos braços.

Passado 3 minutos do momento a enfermeira entrou levando os bebes para a maternidade enquanto Sakura devia descansar.

OooOOooO

O hospital estava mergulhado em um silencio tumular, todo escuro somente com alguns ninjas de vigia.

Uma figura vestida de preto andava sorrateiramente pelos corredores da maternidade até chegar em seu objetivo.

OooOOooO

-Kakashiiii acordaaaaaaaaaaa! – Naruto acordou Kakashi batendo em sua porta. A noticia foi dada…sua filha desaparecera sem deixar rastros!

Sakura estava chorando muito, muito mesmo! Kakashi não sabia como amparar sua mulher…

- Sakura vamos encontrar a Lucy! – Falou Naruto desesperado com as lágrimas da amiga.

- Arigato Naruto… - Resmungou Sakura com um fiapo de voz.

Konoha parecia sentir a tristesa do casal…tanto que o dia acabou com uma forte chuva para mudar tudo e afogar a dor…

* * *

kkkkkkkk povo se eu contar que bloqueei esses tempos? sei vcs num acreditam xDDD

vim só escrevendo o chuva de emoções e deixei isso aqui abandonado as traças o.O

#Itachi e Kakashi tirando as teias de aranha enquanto os outrosAkatsukis varrem o local#

pronto pronto...ta ai a atualização! xDDD povo tava mesmo sem ideias! essas ultimas reviews que recebi me forçaram a continuar a fic .-.

sim sim eu pensei em desistir dessa fic! mais ai vem almas bondosas e me insentivam/o/

thx pelas reviews povo xDDD

* * *

Sabaku no Uchiha  
waaaaaaaaaa que bão que ta gostando o.o é tão bom ouvir isso! xDDD continua a ler/o/

fashunrey  
thx o.o'''

L Akatsuki  
waaaa Kakashi sempre pervo n.n  
Lol acompanha mesmo! xDDD kk agora vai ficar legal :P tive umas ideias malucas pra fic xDDD  
thx pela review!

Lara-chan  
.-. morre não fiaaa! se não terei que pedir pra Jashin-Sama te trazer de volta a vida xDDD  
que bom que esta gostando das minhas fanfics #.# num sabe como é bão ouvir elogio das nossas loucuras xDDDDD  
kkk bj e continue a acompanhar /o/


	3. Akatsuna Lucy

-Kakashiiii acordaaaaaaaaaaa

-_Kakashiiii acordaaaaaaaaaaa! – Naruto acordou Kakashi batendo em sua porta. A noticia foi dada…sua filha desaparecera sem deixar rastros!_

_Sakura estava chorando muito, muito mesmo! Kakashi não sabia como amparar sua mulher…_

_- Sakura vamos encontrar a Lucy! – Falou Naruto desesperado com as lágrimas da amiga._

_- Arigato Naruto… - Resmungou Sakura com um fiapo de voz._

_Konoha parecia sentir a tristeza do casal…tanto que o dia acabou com uma forte chuva para mudar tudo e afogar a dor…_

OooOOooO

-acorda… - um garotinho falava com voz manhosa para seu pai que dormia tranquilamente.

- acorda! – Já começava a chaqualhar

- Que foi?... – a voz sonolenta do homem soou como uma vitória para o garoto.

- Quero panquecas! – Que desgraça…o jovem pai sentou na cama, seus cabelos grisalhos extremamente rebeldes caindo sobre seus olhos. – levanta Tou-San!

Kakashi não teve outra escolha. Ou levantava fazer as panquecas ou Raito não o deixaria em paz..

- Ok então! Eu vou fazer suas panquecas…

O grisalho levantou sendo seguido por seu chibi(hoho num resisti) até a cozinha.

Fez as panquecas que o garoto tanto amava.

A porta da casa abriu, uma jovem mulher de cabelos róseos e olhos esmeraldas entrou sorridente.

- Bom dia meus amores! – Falou Sakura animada para os dois homens da sua vida que estavam com cara de sono.

- Ohayoo ka-san! – Raito falou com a boca cheia de panqueca.

Kakashi riu da cena e bagunçou os cabelos grisalhos do filho.

- Vá despacha-te ou vai chegar atrasado na academia! – o Hatake falou sorrindo e mostrando seus afiados caninos, os caninos que só um dos bebes avia herdado…

- Lucy! – Uma voz gritava na mente da garota perturbando seu sono.

- Hum… - ela sentiu algo bater em sua cabeça e acordou assustada.

- Tsuki Lucy! Quantas vezes tenho que falar pra parar de dormir nas aulas?

O professor de Lucy tinha +- 15 anos olhos de um azul escuro penetrante como o céu nocturno, cabelos castanhos claros. Usava uma camiseta regata preta e calções azul escuto. Tinha a tatuagem de um dragão no braço direito e pra finalizar um sorriso sedutor.

- Gomen ne Shiru-Sensei… - A voz infantil da garotinha de 5 anos soou sonolenta.

O professor suspirou aborrecido.

"ela tem tanto potencial para ninja…um chakra incrível acumulado…só precisa de treino, mas nunca vai progredir nesta vila!"

- Só podia ser a nuvem da Lucy para dormir na aula! – Uma garota de cabelos roxos falou deboxando da pequena Tsuki.

O professor viu a cena que desenrolou a seguir em estado de choque.

Lucy pegando o apontador de sua mesa e o atirando com uma perícia incrível fazendo ele acertar em cheio no nariz da menina que havia ousado comentar.

- Lucy! – Shiru ainda estava assustado, não esperava tanto da garota!

O sinal tocou fazendo todos levantarem e saírem correndo da sala, menos Lucy.

Ela não tinha pressa, guardou suas coisas na sua mochila e levantou do lugar.

- Lucy…não deveria ter feito aquilo, amanhã o kage virá falar com você…

A pequena garota de cabelos grisalhos encarou seu professor e deu um pequeno sorriso mostrando seus caninos afiados.

- Não ligo Shiru-Sensei.

O jovem andou até Lucy e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Pode esperar eu arrumar minhas coisas? Preciso falar com seu pai, já aproveito para te acompanhar

Lucy olhou assustada para o sensei que tinha um belo sorriso, sentiu seu rosto esquentar, desviou o olhar para o lado.

- Tanto faz!

OooOOooO

Fuuji Shiru 15 anos acompanhava sua pequena aluna Tsuki Lucy, 5 anos. Os dois andavam em silencio por uma trilha na floresta.

Escutaram risadas altas algumas pequenas explosões e mais risadas.

- Hora seus…! Vocês me pagam!! – Os dois shinobis pararam vendo a cena de um loiro de longos cabelos loiros correndo atraz de um grisalho e um moreno que usava uma mascara que parecia um pirolito.

- Tadaima… - Lucy falou friamente. Os homens que estavam correndo pararam sorridentes para a garota.

- Lucy-Chan! – Berrou o pirolito correndo para a garota, a erguendo e rodando ela.

- xD não exagera Tobi-Sensei! – Lucy já estava mais solta por estar em casa.

- Quem é esse aqui? – Perguntou o grisalho apontando sua foice para o pescoço de Shiru. – Por acaso é sou namorado?

- Chigau!! Ele é meu sensei! – Falou Lucy abanando os braços em desespero. – Ele veio falar com o otou-Sama.

Hidan pareceu satisfeito com a explicação.

- seu pai está na sala vendo tv – Falou o loiro.

- Arigato Deidara-Senpai! – Falou Lucy indo em direção a uma enorme mansão juntamente com Shiru.

Lucy andou juntamente com seu sensei por enormes corredores escuros até chegar em uma grande sala.

- Tou-San! – Falou Lucy para um homem que estava na escuridão, uma de suas mãos estava visível, tinha a pele clara como a da garota e segurava uma taça de vinho.

Shiru olhava atentamente cada movimento do homem sentado na poltrona.

A figura levanta sua mão com a taça levando-a até seus lábios( uiiii xDDD) e bebendo um pequeno gole.

Ele continha cabelos ruivos e um rosto livre de emoções.

- Lucy…vá falar com Itachi, ele quer conversar com você. – A garotinha sorriu e saiu correndo pelos corredores.

Akatsuna Sasori idade desconhecida observava o garoto de 15 anos sensei de sua filha.

- Sasori-Sama quero falar com o senhor sobre a formação ninja de sua filha.

O ruivo fez sinal para Shiru sentar e começar a falar.

OooOOooO

- Toc Toc Toc.

- Entre… - Uma voz fria falou.

Lucy entrou sorridente.

- yo padrinho! Otou-San falou que você queria conversar comigo.

Uchiha Itachi 36 anos olhou sua afilhada e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Comprei uma katana para você. – Falou o frio Uchiha fazendo o sorriso de Lucy aumentar.

Itachi entendeu uma katana com a lamina vermelha com detalhes em prata e escrito Akatsuna Lucy.

- Arigatooo! – Lucy se jogou no colo de seu padrinho de tanta alegria o abraçando.

- Espero que goste, já que você vai realmente se tornar uma ninja.

A garotinha sorrindo deu um beijo na bochecha do Uchiha o deixando confuso e saiu do quarto do mesmo correndo abraçada na katana.

Lucy entrou na sala vendo seu pai e seu sensei já de pé apertando as mãos.

- oro? – A grisalha fez uma cara de duvida tão fofa que Shiru sorriu.

- Filha vou te mandar para Konoha para você se tornar uma ninja. – Falou Sasori com um meio sorriso.

- E eu irei com você como seu responsável – Falou Shiru sorrindo deixando Lucy levemente corada, o que não escapou dos olhos do pai.

- Lucy va arrumar sua mochila, vocês partem amanhã de manhã!

OooOOooO

4 horas da manhã. Ainda estava escuro em Konoha 2 vultos se aproximavam no escuro aos portões da vila.

- Quem vem ai? – Um ninja que estava no portão falou para as figuras que se aproximavam.

- Fuuji Shiru e sua aluna! A Hokage recebeu a noticia que viríamos!. – O ninjas pegou os documentos dos dois com o visto do kage e deixou eles passarem.

"finalmente estou em Konoha! Parece que não é a primeira vez que estive aqui"

A mente de Lucy estava confusa, Shiru sentiu que a garotinha ao seu lado estava nervosa e pegou em sua mão numa tentativa de acalma-la, Lucy olhou vermelha para Shiru que somente sorriu.

Realmente ia ser um longo periodo naquele novo lugar!

* * *

TT.TT todos odeiam minhas fanfics! #Chorando em um canto escuro e sendo amparada por Itachi#

que custa deixar pelo menos uma review? ç.ç

ok ok vo me animar um poco .-. deixem reviews! são meu unico motivo para escrever!! xDD

fui x.x


	4. Escola e o pacto

fanfiction com mania de repetir oq falo xD bom ta ai o novo cap \o/ ta estranho...um pouco xD

**"_finalmente estou em Konoha! Parece que não é a primeira vez que estive aqui"_**

**_A mente de Lucy estava confusa, Shiru sentiu que a garotinha ao seu lado estava nervosa e pegou em sua mão numa tentativa de acalma-la, Lucy olhou vermelha para Shiru que somente sorriu._**

**_Realmente ia ser um longo periodo naquele novo lugar!_**

Os primeiros raios do sol entraram pela janela iluminando o rosto angelical da pequena Lucy, leves batidas na porta de seu quarto fizeram seus olhos abrirem-se revelando os orbes verdes esmeralda.

- Hum? – Resmungou cobrindo o rosto.

- Lucy! Levanta, vamos!! Hoje é seu primeiro dia na academia!! – A voz de Shiru fez a garota voltar a realidade.

"É verdade! Não estou mais em casa!!Agora estou em Konoha!"

A pequena levantou da cama e se direcionou para o banheiro que tinha no quarto.

Shiru estava colocando alguns pratos com panquecas em cima da mesa quando Lucy adentrou o recinto.

- Ohayoo Shiru-Sensei! – Falou ela com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ohayoo Lucy. Fiz panquecas :D – Falou o jovem animado.

Sentaram-se na mesa e começaram a comer as panquecas.

OooOOooO

O pequeno herdeiro dos Hatakes andava com sua mochila nas costas em direção a academia quando viu um garoto de cabelos castanhos acompanhando uma garota que deveria ter a mesma idade que si. Ela tinha cabelos grisalhos como os seus.

"Achei que os cabelos brancos eram uma marca dos Hatakes…"

Pensou Raito, viu que a garota tinha as mãos nos bolsos em um ar de aborrecida em frente ao portão da escola enquanto o jovem falava com um dos professores, Raito se aproximou.

- Yo Iruka-Sensei. – Falou o pequeno Hatake sorrindo.

Iruka desviou sua atenção para o grisalhinho e sorriu.

- Yo Raito-Kun! – Sorriu enquanto via ele entrar pelos portões. – Ah! Raito-Kun! Tenho um favor a te pedir!

O Hatake virou-se para seu sensei curioso.

- O que é? – Perguntou enquanto observava a garota que começara a conversar com o jovem.

- Shiru-Sensei, não estou vendo nada de mais aqui!

- Lucy! Agora que já estamos aqui você vai andar para traz?

A garota baixou a cabeça.

- Demo… - Shiru colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dela bagunçando seus cabelos.

- Vai lá e mostra para eles que é a melhor! n.n

Lucy olhou para ele e deu um meio sorriso mostrando os finos caninos.

- Hai Sensei!

- Entendeu Raito-Kun? – Terminou Iruka com seu discurso.

- Hãm? – Raito não havia escutado nada que Iruka falara por ter prestado atenção na conversa da garota.

- ¬¬'' Eu falei para você mostrar a academia e a vila para nossa mais nova aluna e moradora!

- Er…ok. – Iruka sorriu e puxou Lucy pela mão deixando Raito e a garota cara a cara.

- Raito-Kun essa é a Lucy-Chan e esse aqui é o responsável por ela Shiru-San.

Raito fez uma leve vénia para eles, Shiru retribuiu educadamente enquanto Lucy simplesmente encarava o garoto friamente.

- Está entregue Lucy! Eu vou falar com a Hokage para ver se poderei fazer algo na vila. Ja ne! – Falando isso Shiru some.

"Abandonada com esse bando de perdedores!"

- Bom…Vamos entrar, a aula já deve tar começando… - Falou Raito para Lucy enquanto começava a andar para a entrada da academia.

- Ok… - Lucy o seguiu.

Ao entrarem em uma sala de aula varias garotas começaram a olhar para Raito, chamavam ele para se sentar com elas, o garoto ignorava e continuava a andar. Lucy por sua vez passando sem ser percebida sentou-se no fundão onde estava um garoto de cabelos loiros.

O mesmo a olhou curioso.

- Quem é você? – Enquanto ele a observava o professor acabava de entrar na sala.

- Sou… - Sua voz fora interrompida pela do professor.

- Bom dia a todos! Nós a partir de hoje temos uma nova aluna! Senhorita Tsuki Lucy levante-se para todos a verem!

Lucy fechou os olhos sentindo raiva daquele maldito professor e levantou.

Logo voltou a sentar-se, vários garotos começaram a comentar enquanto continuavam olhando para traz.

- Agora já sabe quem sou… - Falou ela respondendo a pergunta do garoto loiro. – E você?

Este sorriu gentilmente.

- Sou Uzumaki… - E novamente os dois foram interrompidos.

- Senhor Kaname pare de perturbar a senhorita Lucy! – Falou o professor.

O loiro baixou a cabeça desanimado. Lucy o observou por alguns momentos e depois voltou a atenção a aula.

OooOOooO

Finalmente o sinal havia tocado, Lucy andava lentamente pelos corredores quando viu alguns garotos aparentemente fortes cercando o tal do Kaname, a garota se aproximou mais um pouco chegando a conclusão que eram 5 jovens de 12 anos já de nível gennin.

- Ae filhote de monstrengo me da o dinheiro de seu lanche! – Falava o mais alto.

Lucy andou até eles com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Que está acontecendo? – Perguntou despreocupada.

Os garotos seguravam Kaname pelos braços enquanto observavam a jovem Akatsuna.

- Olha! A gatinha quer brincar! – Falou novamente o mais alto.

- Shiru-Sensei falou para não me meter em confusão…mais acho que puxei o meu pai – Falava enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais do grupo de gennin que estavam com Kaname.

- Vou perguntar uma vez. Soltam o Uzumaki por bem ou por mal? – Perguntou a pequena com um meio sorriso sádico.

- Nós somos gennin! Você não passa de um lixo! – Iruka passava acompanhado de Kakashi no momento em que a cena se desenrolou.

Lucy avançando contra o mais alto jogando sua mochila nele, os 2 que seguravam Kaname o soltaram para atacar, a garota acertou no primeiro com o cotovelo no estômago fazendo este cair de joelhos no chão , no segundo com um chute certeiro no peitoral fazendo ele ser lançado alguns metros.

O alto depois de se livrar da mochila avançou contra ela, a mesma girou dando um forte soco no nariz fazendo ele cair no chão segurando o mesmo, o garoto que sobrou saiu correndo.

Kaname olhava assustado a cena, alias não só ele, Kakashi e Iruka se aproximaram deles logo em seguida.

- Ok que aconteceu aqui? São proibida as lutas no recinto da academia!

Lucy mandou um olhar frio digno de Itachi, seu padrinho. O sensei sentiu um calafrio ao receber o olhar da garota.

- Eles iriam me bater Iruka-Sensei! -Kakashi olhava curioso para Lucy, sentia que a conhecia.

- Nanda? – Perguntou sem nenhuma educação para Kakashi.

- Hã?! A nada! Só sinto que te conheço. – Respondeu o grisalho encarando os olhos verdes esmeraldas de Lucy.

"Será que?...Não! Isso seria impossível!"

Lucy juntou sua mochila do chão e saiu andando de lá deixando todos intrigados.

- Gostei dela! – Falou o loiro animado com os olhos brilhando enquanto via Lucy sumir pela saída da academia.

- Garota intrigante…. – Falou Kakashi e logo depois sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

OooOOooO

- Hey Raito-Kun! – Falou uma garota de cabelos negros, olhos ónix e que carregava o tão clamado simbulo do clã Uchiha nas costas. – Quem era aquela garota que estava junto com você na entrada da academia? – Perguntou curiosa.

Raito olhou a garota e suspirou.

- Ela é a nova aluna… Tsuki Lucy. Porque a pergunta Yume?

A garota sorriu.

- Curiosidade! n.n

Raito riu e andou acompanhado da morena até uma sorveteria.

- Eu pago… - Falou enquanto entrava acompanhado dela.

Ao entrarem notaram a presença de Lucy e do tal do Shiru tomando sorvete e dando algumas risadas.

- Oh! É a tal da Lucy ali né Raito-Kun? – O jovem Hatake observou pensativo, sentia-se curioso sobre a garota, era estranho nunca sentira isso antes.

- Acho que é Yume-Chan. – Respondeu enquanto andava até o bolcão.

Lucy notou a presença de Raito mais ignorou, achava ele um garoto intrigante, mais naquele momento queria era aproveitar a presença de Shiru.

- Shiru-Sensei?

O jovem olhou Lucy nos olhos.

- Hun?

- Er…bem, tem alguém que você ama? – Perguntou a pequena enquanto lambia seu sorvete.

Shiru sorriu.

- Sim!

- É? Quem é essa pessoa? :D – Curiosidade enquanto se inclinava na mesa para olhar mais de perto o jovem moreno.

- Do Iruka! – Lucy quase caiu da cadeira – Do seu pai, da Hokage…(ai vai a longa lista)

Uma gota apareceu na cabeça da pequena Tsuki.

- Não baka! Ò.ó to falando de alguém que você ame mais do que amigo 8D.

- Ah! O.o''' – Shiru sorriu para Lucy – De você!

Lucy corou enquanto olhava para Shiru que continuava sorrindo.

- E você? n.n

A grisalha corou mais quando ele perguntou.

- É… de você sensei .

O sorriso do moreno aumentou.

- Vamos fazer um pacto Lucy?

- Pacto? O.o

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- É, um pacto de sangue.

Lucy concordou.

- O que iremos selar? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Em seu aniversário de 15 anos, eu, Fuuji Shiru farei um pedido oficial de namoro para seu pai.

Lucy corou.

- Mais até lá você ainda vai querer isso? Você sabe que pactos de sangue se quebrados resulta na morte de um dos pactantes!

Shiru sorriu.

- Vou manter esse amor Lucy! Não se preocupe n.n(cof cof!! pedofiloooooooooo xDDDD)

- Então ta… o.o

Shiru pegou uma das suas kunais e abriu um profundo corte em sua mão, Lucy o imitou.

- Tome Lucy. – Falando isso Shiru estendeu a própria mãos para a garota, a grisalha lambeu o sangue que escorria abundante pela mão do moreno e estendeu a sua para ele, o cheiro de sangue se espalhava pela sorveteria.

Lucy sugava o sangue da mão de Shiru com vontade, o mesmo fazia isto com a mão dela.

Raito olhou assustado para a cena.

- Vampiros o.o''' – Ele saiu da sorveteria com Yume, queria falar com seus pais.

Logo Shiru soltou a mão da garota e limpava as linhas de sangue que escorriam por sua boca.

- O pacto está selado, minha pequena. – Lucy soltou a mão dele lambendo os próprios lábios que estavam com resíduos de sangue.

- Esta selado…

OooOOooO

Kakashi estava deitado na cama com Sakura ao seu lado.

- Sakura… você viu a nova habitante de Konoha? – Perguntou o Hatake um pouco perturbado.

- O que tem ela amor?

- Não me leva a mal minha flor, mais ela me lembra a… - Parou, sabia que Sakura entenderia o recado.

- Também acho…Tsunade-Sama falou que está investigando para saber quem ela realmente é. A uma chance de 70 por cento (maldito ff que não mostra o simbulo i.i)dela ser a nossa Lucy.

Kakashi puxou Sakura para mais perto de si, sentindo o calor que ela emanava, a esperança renascera para aqueles dois amantes.

* * *

Fim do cap \o\

galera...100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 desculpas .-.

minha mãe havia contado a net!! T.T por isso a demora x.x

foi mal mesmo povo!

bom pra compensar escrevi o dia todo o.o'' espero que tenham gostado xD

a parte meio (meio?!) vampirotica é culpa da influencia de VK(Vampire Knight) xD

bom gomen pela pequena aparição de KakaSakura...proximo cap vou focar neles \o/

bom ta ai vamos as reviews!

* * *

'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLar

Bom explicando sua duvida... Senpai é o termo usado para pessoas de nivel superior ao seu, é uma forma respeituosa.

xD agora entendeu? :P

ta ai o cap novo \o\ espero que tenha gostado!! xDDDDD

continue a ler n.n

Uchiha Pandora-Sama

vc tem razão! ò.ó o povo que não comenta é que ta perdendo qxD

nunca vai conhecer a escritora maluca aqui! xD

ve se aprova o novo cap x.x eu pelo menos gostei de escrever xD

até a proxima o/

Haruno.Sakura.Akt

\o/ weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee vc adora minha fic #emocionada#

xD continua a ler tiaaa!! (gomen o tia, pq é mania que meu amigo me contagio...vivo chamando o povo de tio ou tia) xDDDD

Tsunay Nami

continuei o mais rapido! \o/ e ai que acho do cap? xD to curiosa pra saber oq vcs vão acha 8D

espero que adore ele xD

continue acompanhando n.n

jesssy-chan

teu nd! ele é da Sakura-Chan! xDDDDD

#Agarrada no Itachi#

Kakashi e Itachi são meus amantes 8D

espero que goste do cap xDDDDD fuiz

uchiha sakura-uchiha itachi:

Lucy a prodigio! xD

ve que acha da garota 8D

ela e o Shiru ali na sorveteria qxD lol

não sabia como escrever essa parte, ai acabei viajando na maionese enquanto via Vk xD

mais ve oq acha .-.

to torcendo que aprove xD

bom vo nessa xD

akura Himitsu:

vo parar não! xD

só demorei pra postar pq tava sem net .-.

não foi culpa minha! xD

ve ai oq acha do cap 8D

continua a acompanhar \o\

Ninha-Chan x3:

que bom que tu ta gostando! xD

e como já falei antes...o Itachi e o Kakashi são meus amantes ò.ó

lol

ve que acha do novo cap qxD

teve até direito a vampirismo #.#

fuiz!

Galerinha eu agradeço do fundo do meu kokoro pelas reviews! **vcs são a net do meu pc!** \o/

lol até a proxima!


	5. Teste confirmado Hatake Lucy

Kakashi estava deitado na cama com Sakura ao seu lado

_Kakashi estava deitado na cama com Sakura ao seu lado._

_- Sakura… você viu a nova habitante de Konoha? – Perguntou o Hatake um pouco perturbado._

_- O que tem ela amor?_

_- Não me leva amar minha flor, mais ela me lembra a… - Parou, sabia que Sakura entenderia o recado._

_- Também acho…Tsunade-Sama falou que está investigando para saber quem ela realmente é. A uma chance de 70 dela ser a nossa Lucy._

_Kakashi puxou Sakura para mais perto de si, sentindo o calor que ela emanava, a esperança renascera para aqueles dois amantes._

OooOOooO

- Tsunade-Sama! Não consegui achar em lugar nenhum o registro de Tsuki Lucy em nenhuma vila! – Falou Shizune folhando um grande e grosso(uiiii) livro(xD)

Tsunade apoiou o queixo nas mãos enquanto seus co9tovelos apoiavam-se na mesa.

- Hum…foi como eu pensei.

- toc toc toc (onomatopeia referente a porta)

- Entre. – Falou a 5ª Hokage olhando para a porta, onde entrou Iruka acompanhado de Kaname.

- Hã? Kaname-Kun? – O jovem Uzumaki fez uma vénia para as duas mulheres presentes e sorriu alegremente com seu pai.

- Ohayoo Tsunade-Baa-Chan!

Iruka fez uma vénia também.

- Tsunade-Sama uma noticia urgente vinda de Suna! – Uma pausa e prosseguiu. – Parece que membros da Akatsuki foram vistos vindo em direção ao País do Fogo!

A Hokage levantou em um pulo de sua confortável cadeira.

- Nani?! – Ela virou-se séria para o vidro, Kaname estava assustado, não sabia o porque de estar ali. – Iruka, preciso que você gradue os alunos da academia que você achar com melhores condições para gennin. Quero toda a força ninja possível disponível, estaremos usando os pequenos para ajudar a organizar as retiradas de civis da vila e os demais estarão em estado de emergência.

- Hai Tsunade-Sama! – Falando isso sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça deixando Kaname ali perdido no assunto.

Tsunade se virou fitando a cara do filho do futuro Hokage que estava confuso.

- Me diga Kaname-Kun, o que você achou da jovem Tsuki Lucy?

O garoto que até agora estava sério sorriu.

- Ela é incrível! Muito forte! Derrotou ontem 10 gennins pra me salvar! – Falou exagerando o Uzumaki.

- Fui informada que eram 5 gennins… - Falou Tsunade com uma gota.

O Uzumaki continuou falando de Lucy ignorando o comentário da sannin.

- Ela derrotou cada um com um golpe! Tsunade-Baa-Chan a Lucy-Chan derrotou os gennins que foram propostos para se tornar chuunin…

Isso era verdade, Tsunade sabia disso, ela ia assinar os papeis que os marcaria para rank Chuunnin quando Kakashi informou sobre o ocorrido…

- Ela é mesmo forte. Kaname-Kun, quero que tudo que eu falar aqui fique só entrre eu, você e a Shizune. – Kaname concordou. – Desconfio que Lucy não seja quem ela diz ser, talvez seu verdadeiro nome seja Hatake Lucy, a gémea raptada de Hatake Raito.

Kaname abriu a boca assustado.

- E acho que ela não sabe disto, nem mesmo o tal de Shiru deve saber a verdade…então por isso eu preciso que você Uzumaki Kaname consiga uma amostra de DNA dela, pode ser saliva, sangue ou um fio de cabelo. Somente assim saberemos a verdade.

- Há…hai Baa-Chan!

- Está dispensado, pode ir! – Kaname saiu porta a fora correndo.

- Você acha que ele vai conseguir? – Perguntou uma voz masculina no escuro.

- Ele é nossa melhor chance já que a jovem mostrou gostar do companheiro de carteira.

- Espero que esteja certa Tsunade-Sama – Falou Hatake Kakashi. – Quero acabar com esse sofrimento que a Sakura está sentindo…

- Eu te entendo.

OooOOooO

- Tsuki Lucy um passo a diante. – Falou Iruka com uma lista em mãos.

Lucy deu o passo e viu ele entregar uma bandana preta em suas mãos.

- Já sou gennin? – Perguntou sem emoção.

- Todos os nomes que eu chamar estão se graduando hoje.

"Nossa a vila deve tar em alerta vermelho para fazer isso"

Pensou Hatake Raito que acabará de dar um passo para frente e receber sua bandana.

- Porque essa testuda da aluna nova se graduou e eu não? – Perguntou uma garota que aparentava ser 2 anos mais velha que Lucy.

- Porque ela derrotou 5 quase chuunin ontem a tarde, cada um com um só golpe! – Falou um Kaname defensor.

- Eles eram futuros Chuunins? – Perguntou Lucy. – Minha santa cenourinha, achei que essa vila tinha shinobis melhores ¬¬

Iruka tinha uma gota na testa.

"Se ela for mesmo a filha do Kakashi-Senpai e da Sakura-San sua personalidade foi totalmente moldada pelos seus criadores…"

- Não se engane pelas aparências. – Falou Hatake Raito. – Essa vila ainda tem muitos prodígios…alguns deles até viraram renegados! Já ouviu falar de Uchiha Itachi? – Lucy sentiu o coração parar ao ouvir a voz de seu padrinho. – Ele foi criado nessa vila e se formou aqui nessa academia! E outra, Uchiha Yume é subrinha dele, apesar de ter certeza que ele não sabe….

- Subrinha?! – Perguntou assustada a jovem de cabelos pratas. – Oh! Gostaria de ver se realmente merece um titulo tão honrado como esse…

Yume olhou com raiva para Lucy.

- Pode ficar com esse titulo! Meu pai não tem irmãos! – Falou rancorosa.

- Hum…eu achei que Uchiha Sasuke havia morrido…ele nunca foi digno de ter um irmãos como Itachi-Sama.

Foi a gota para Yume ela puxou uma kunai e avançou contra Lucy, Raito arregalou os olhos com o movimento da Tsuki que parou ao ver que Iruka tinha segurado a Uchiha.

"Ela iria matar a Yume sem nenhum remorso!!"

A mente de Raito trabalhava a 5.000 por hora, estava assustado com o instinto assassino de Lucy e também a adoração dela por Uchiha Itachi.

- Estão dispensados… - Falou Iruka que ainda segurava Yume.

Quando viu que Lucy saiu acompanhada de Kaname e só sobrou ele, Yume e Raito soltou a Uchiha.

- Ela iria te matar… - Falou Raito pegando no ombro de Yume.

- Me matar? – Raito fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Iruka sensei também viu, não é? Os Ins que a Lucy fez…

Iruka concordou olhando pela janela.

- Aquilo poderia ter matado a todos nós…o que será que ela tinha na cabeça para usar o Chidori?

- Chidori?! Vocês tão falando que aquela testuda pode usar o chidori?? O mesmo jutsu que seu pai criou e o meu desenvolveu?

- Sim…

- De onde essa garota saiu?!

OooOOooO

Kaname andava cantarolando ao lado de Lucy quando ela inocentemente mordeu o lápis que estava usando para fazer anotações em um caderno.

- Lucy-Chan, me empresta seu lápis? – A garota estendeu para ele o item. – Vou para casa e depois te devolvo, ok?

- Hai hai…também vou nessa, me devolva amanhã na reunião de formados. – Falou a Tsuki sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- A reunião… - Kaname foi correndo na direção do prédio da Hokage.

--

- Toc toc toc – Entre

Kaname entrou sério e estendeu o lápis vermelho com algumas mordidinhas na ponta.

- É da Lucy-Chan…

Tsunade só agora havia piscado desde que o jovem entrou.

- Bom trabalho, Kaname-Kun.

- Vai demorar muito? – Tsunade fez que não com a cabeça.

- Em 3 minutos sai o resultado.

Raito sentou em uma cadeira ao canto da sala esperando enquanto via Shizune levar o lápis para outra sala junto com Tsunade.

A porta da sala de Tsunade foi aberta e Hatake Kakashi junto com Haruno Sakura entraram, e sentaram nas cadeiras perto de Kaname. Depois de 3 longos minutos Tsunade voltou, estava com uma cara neutra.

- E então? – Perguntou Kakashi e Kaname ao mesmo tempo.

- O teste deu positivo…Lucy é uma Hatake.

Sakura não conteve as lágrimas e Kakashi a abraçou com força.

- A nossa garotinha esta de volta! – Falou Sakura chorando.

- Há um problema… - Falou Tsunade chamando a atenção do casal feliz. – Ela não sabe da verdade, pelo que parece Lucy já tem uma família, na mente dela vocês não passam de moradores de Konoha. – Fez uma pausa vendo o casal se acalmar. – Temos fortes indícios que ela pode ter sido criada por assassinos, Iruka hoje teve a prova concreta dos poderes sobrenaturais que ela tem.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Kakashi.

- Ela iria usar o Chidori contra Uchiha Yume em uma pequena discussão começada pelo fato de Yume ter dito que odiava o fato de ser sobrinha de Uchiha Itachi.

Kaname ficou de boca aberta enquanto Kakashi levantou da cadeira assustado.

- O Chidori?!

- Sim, mas o chakra estava separado em duas mãos o que significa que ela consegue usar um Chidori duplo…

- Mas como?! Os únicos que conhecem o Chidori assim tão bem somos eu e o Sasuke e claro Itachi pois ele viu…pêra ai?! Vocês está dizendo que Uchiha Itachi criou a nossa filha com filha dele?!

- É bem provável…

Sakura esteve em silêncio todo o tempo perdida em pensamentos.

"Não pode ser, ele ainda está vivo e foi atraz do meu juramento…eu era uma criança! Não sabia no que aquilo ia dar….era para ele estar morto!"

- Akatsuna Sasori… - Sussurrou Sakura chamando atenção de Kakashi.

- Hãm?

- Akatsuna Sasori, foi ele quem a criou…

- Como você sab…. – Kakashi parou a fala e arregalou os olhos. – Aquele dia! Você me falou de uma promessa que fez quando era somente uma criança para um homem…ele era o Akatsuna! Você prometeu a ele que sua primeira filha seria sua e dele!

Tsunade estava em choque enquanto via Sakura concordar com a cabeça com um olhar triste.

- A Lucy-Chan foi criada então pela Akatsuki? – A voz infantil de Kaname acordou todos do "Momento Arrependimento".

- Hai. Acho que vocês deveriam se aproximar aos poucos dela e não falar a verdade até arrumarmos uma forma de provar para ela. Lembrem-se, ela é uma criança que tem fortes laços com os Akatsukis…seria um problema se ela souber que sabemos a verdade…e também ela nunca acreditará em uma palavra sequer que nós os supostos inimigos de sua família dissermos para tentar a convencer.

Sakura e Kakashi concordaram.

- Então é isso, vão e vivam suas vidas agora felizes por poderem participar na vida de Lucy.

O casal levantou e foi embora, Kaname foi logo atraz..

OooOOooO

- Alguma noticia da pequena? – Kisame perguntou enquanto dava outro gole no sake que ele e Deidara bebiam tranquilamente.

- Yeah! Parece que ela já se formou! E outra, acho que o povo de Konoha está desconfiado das origens da pirralha, tanto que não revelaram para os gennins que o Uchiha e o Sasori-Dono estão indo para uma "visitinha" em Konoha n.\)

- Hou…isso está ficando interessante…mais nossa cria vai se sair bem mesmo depois de descobrir tudo! – Falou Hidan se aproximando com mais 3 garrafas de sake para beberem.

OooOOooO momentos de cenas cortadas por falta de escrúpulos OooOOooO

- ¬¬ pra que diabos isso Itachi-San?

As perguntas de Sasori estavam começando a irritar o Uchiha.

- É para minha afilhada ¬/.\¬ - suspirou. – Lucy adora comer laranjas…

Sasori pulou apontando o dedo para Itachi com uma veia na testa.

- Você está falando que quer comer a laranja da minha filha?! – Berrou o ruivo.

- Tsukuyomi… - Foi a única palavra que saiu dos (maravilhosos/apetitosos/deliciosos/aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!) lábios de Uchiha Itachi.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! – Os gritos de Sasori foram ouvidos a quilómetros de distância.

* * *

essoal vcs vão ter que me perdoar! estou sem net e sem pc! T.T to na lan para poder postar!! ç.ç gomen mesmo por nem responder as reviwes i.i mais tarde acho uma forma...vo nessa tenho que atualizar as outras fics!


	6. Novo time 7!

- Alguma noticia da pequena

_- Alguma noticia da pequena? – Kisame perguntou enquanto dava outro gole no sake que ele e Deidara bebiam tranquilamente._

_- Yeah! Parece que ela já se formou! E outra, acho que o povo de Konoha está desconfiado das origens da pirralha, tanto que não revelaram para os gennins que o Uchiha e o Sasori-Dono estão indo para uma "visitinha" em Konoha n.\)_

_- Hou…isso está ficando interessante…mais nossa cria vai se sair bem mesmo depois de descobrir tudo! – Falou Hidan se aproximando com mais 3 garrafas de sake para beberem._

-Shiru-Sensei me passa a manteiga? – Lucy já tinha a bandana na testa e seu uniforme de luta que Kakuzo costurara antes de ela partir.

Shiru ainda estava de pijama enquanto estendia o braço entregando a manteiga.

- Não vá se atrasar…

- Hai… - Passou a manteiga no pão e deu uma boa mordida.

Levantou ainda com o pão na boca acenou para o Fuuji que sorriu para a mesma.

- Tenha cuidado pelo caminho n.n

- Hai, Sensei! – Falando isso saiu correndo de casa dando outra mordida no pão.

--

Raito bocejou pela 3ª vez em frente dos portões da academia, seus pais estavam com ele e conversavam alegremente. Era estranho ver eles tão felizes…

- Está ansioso Raito-Kun? Finalmente vai conhecer seu time e mais tarde seu sensei! – Falou Sakura bagunçando os cabelos do pequeno Hatake.

O garoto olhou para sua mãe que sorria radiante para ele e para Kakashi.

- É…mas queria mesmo era me graduar normalmente e não por estarmos em alerta.

Kakashi olhou sério para seu filho e coçou a cabeça.

- Você notou?

- Se apostar até o idiota do Kaname pode ter notado…¬¬ - Sussurrou para si mesmo aquilo, sabia que levaria ao menos um cascudo se seus pais o escutassem chamar o filho de Naruto de "idiota".

Raito suspirou e olhou para frente, Tsuki Lucy vinha andando com as mãos no bolso e tinha os olhos fechados, parecia estar pensando em algo distante em suas memorias…

- Yo, Lucy-Chan. – Falou chamando a atenção da jovem e de seus pais.

- Hum? Ohayoo…Raito. – Falou ainda com as mãos nos bolsos, ela tinha um jeito masculino de agir, falar e até para andar.

Kakashi encarou a garota grisalha que logo olhou para traz.

- Ohayoo Kaname.

O loiro vinha correndo alegre até ela.

- Ohayoo, Lucy-Chan!! – Falou abraçando ela e deixando a Tsuki extremamente corada.

- Oe! Chotto!! Omae.. – Kaname a soltou sorrindo e saudando Kakashi e Sakura que estavam achando engraçado a cena de Lucy vermelha.

- Lucy-Chan, perdi seu lápis mais comprei um novo pra você, ok?

- Daijobu… - Pegou o lápis novo que Kaname estendera para ela e guardou no bolso.

- Domo, Lucy-Chan, sou Haruno Sakura a mãe do Raito-Kun! – Falou a rosada chamando a atenção das crianças para si.

- Er…Domo, Tsuki Lucy. – Fez uma vénia.

- E eu sou Hatake Kakashi, o pai desse muleque xD

- Prazer em conhece-lo, Hatake-Sama xD

"Hatake-Sama?! Quanta formalidade…"

Iruka apareceu no portão e chamou os três novos gennins.

- Vamos entrando, já estão todos lá dentro!

As crianças se dirigiram para a sala cheia de vários gennins.

--

Iruka já havia feito seu discurso de como a vida de ninja era perigosa, que teriam de ser responsáveis e bla bla bla.

- Time 1! – Olho para a prancheta com a lista dos alunos. – Nara Kisuke, Yamanaka Anzu e Akimichi Hyu.

Lucy estava quase dormindo debruçada na carteira enquanto Kaname parecia fazer figa para alguma coisa.

- Time 2! – Olhou novamente para a prancheta. – Hyuuga Zero, Inuzuka Ryo e Aburame Hikari.

Os números foram passando lentamente para a garota de cabelos brancos.

- Time 7! – Raito levantou a cabeça curioso. – Uzumaki Kaname, Tsuki Lucy e Uchiha Sousuke.

O jovem Hatake olhou para traz onde o irmão de Yume o encarava.

- Time 8. – Pausa para ler. – Hatake Raito, Uchiha Yume e Sabaku no Ichijou.

Os times continuaram até o 12:00 quando Iruka dispensou a turma e informou que dentro de 30min eram para estarem na sala equivalente ao numero da turma para recepsionar o novo sensei.

--

Kanamee Lucy estavam sentados em um banco almoçando quando o tal Sousuke se aproximou e sentou ao lado direito de Lucy já que Kaname estava do lado esquerdo.

- Sou Sousuke, prazer. – Falou com um Sorriso que lembrava Itachi.

Pensando bem agora que Lucy olhava direito para ele notou a grande semelhança, até os traços fortes no rosto o garoto tinha.

- Lucy. – Respondeu ela ainda olhando para Sousuke.

- Quem imaginaria que ficaríamos no mesmo time, em Teme? – Perguntou Sousuke sorrindo sarcástico para o jovem Uzumaki.

- Quem poderia imaginar, Dobe.

Lucy voltou a comer enquanto os dois xingavam-se. Ao terminar levantou-se e saiu andando e deixando os garotos para traz.

- Onde ta indo Lucy-Chan?

- Já estamos quase atrasados… - Falou olhando para traz e os meninos correram até ela e entraram juntos.

--

Raito quase dormia enquanto observava Yume olhando pela porta para ver se o sensei estava vindo.

Olhou para o lado vendo o Sabaku desenhando qualquer coisa em uma folha quando escutou a voz do futuro sensei.

- Ohayoo minna, sou Inuzuka Kiba o novo sensei do time 8!

--

Finalmente a porta foi aberta, Lucy não conteve o sorriso ao ver Shiru entrando sem jeito enquanto segurava um moleton na mão.

- Domo time 7, sou Fuuji Shiru o Jounnin responsável por este time n.n

Shiru fez sinal para os três o seguirem e assim fizeram.

Chegaram até uma praça em frente a um grande lago tranquilo.

- Bom, vamos começar as apresentações. Como disse, sou Fuuji Shiru, do clã Fuuji da vila da névoa. Amo minha pupila, odeio…er…meus pais. Meus sonhos são…………..

Bem agora fale você seus sonhos, o odeia o que ama etc… - Falou apontando com a cabeça para o Uzumaki.

- Bem, sou Uzumaki Kaname, odeio o modo como a grande parte das pessoas da vila me olham, o que amo…er… - Olhou para Lucy, Shiru ficou com uma gota na cabeça. – Meu maior sonho é ser forte como meu pai e reconstruir o nome Uzumaki a muito tempo apagado… - Falou sorrindo.

- Sou Tsuki Lucy…o que não é novidade ¬¬, amo minha família e meu sensei, odeio toda e qualquer pessoa que ouse se quer mover uma palha contra minha família e meu maior sonho é ser forte o suficiente para trabalhar com meu pai!

Kaname gelou, o sonho dela era ser integrada na Akatsuki!

- Sou Uchiha Sousuke, amo minha vida e meus companheiros… - Falou dando uma olhada de relance para Lucy, mais um olhar que Shiru viu.

"Gosh! Mal estamos morando aqui e já ta cheio de moscas em volta dela? ¬¬"

- Odeio meu pai e sua vingança estúpida…e sonho com o dia que ele aprenda me respeitar.

Shiru olhava para seus alunos ali sérios.

- Bem…normalmente os times teriam que fazer testes para ver se viram gennin s ou não. Mais estamos em estado de alerta vermelho então estão todos graduados, omedetou!

- Estado vermelho? Doshite?!

- A Akatsuki foi vista vindo em direção a Konoha. – Quando Kaname notou que deixou a informação escapar era tarde de mais. Lucy sorria alegre.

"Tou-Sama deve estar vindo para cá!"

Shiru coçou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Querem um treino todos vs todos para avaliar o nível do força de cada um ou alunos vs o sensei? P

- Alunos vs sensei… - Falou Lucy. – Mais você vai ter que lutar de verdade, Shiru-Sensei.

O Fuuji sorriu, sabia que não escaparia da garotinha.

- Hai, hai. Bom, então venham comigo, sei um lugar bom para isso! xD

--

Kakashi estava sentado lendo em um galho alto de arvore no campo de treinamento 42 quando viu o time 7 chegando animados.

- Quando eu falar já começamos! 8D Ah! E quem for sendo derrotado vai ficando de fora! xD

- HAI!

- Começou!

Falando isso Shiru desviou da shuriken lançada por Sousuke. Logo em seguida de um ataque maluco de kage bunshins de Kaname.

Kakashi assistia tudo atentamente, viu no momento em que Lucy puxou uma katana de suas costas e avançou com destreza contra Shiru. Esse por sua vez desviava como podia e tentava defender usando uma kunai.

- Achei que você lutaria sério, sensei! – Falou desarmando Shiru e esse recuou fazendo ins.

- Gomen! Pegou desprevenido xD – Terminou os ins e tomou fôlego. – Suiton Teppoudama!

A enorme bola de água foi contra Lucy, a garotinha puxou a manga de sua camiseta ainda segurando com força a katana e fazendo ins.

- Suiton Suijinheki!

A barreira de água brotou do solo anulando o ataque de Shiru. Kakashi sorriu ao ver o grande conhecimento de técnicas da garota.

- Ainda não acabei! – Falou ainda fazendo uma grande quantidade de ins.

Kaname e Sousuke olhavam de boca aberta, uma gennin usando ninjutsus tão poderosos.

- Kirigakure no jutsu!! – A densa névoa cobriu todo o local deixando a visibilidade zerada.

Kakashi assustou-se ao reconhecer a técnica, ouviu o metal se chocar em um grunido de dor.

A névoa ficou leve e logo desapareceu, Lucy segurava seu braço esquerdo e usava a katana como apoio para não cair e do outro lado Shiru segurava a barriga onde o sangue era visto perfeitamente.

- Lucy-Chan! – Exclamou Kaname e Sousuke em uníssono.

Os dois correram ao encontro da garota a tempo de segurarem ela, pois Lucy acabará de perder a consciência.

- Rezo para que o pai dela nunca fique sabendo disso ç.ç – Falou Shiru enquanto tinha uma luva de chakra na mão que usava para curar seu ferimento.

"Ufa! Ainda bem que sei usar o Chiyute no Jutsu ou morreria de perda de sangue…"

- Melhor pararmos por agora… - Falou deixando o corpo cair sentado na grama totalmente molhada.

Kakashi saiu de lá sem ser notado relatar novas informações para Tsunade e sua mulher.

e fim de mais um cap de Accidentally in Love! xD final tosco eu sei :X falto ideias pro finalzinho xD não queria colocar todas as ideias nesse cap xDDDD bah espero que tenham gostado \o/ tenho que ir o/ to me tornando rato de lan house xD flw povão!


	7. Verdade revelada

- Nostálgico… - Comentou um garotinho de cabelos lisos e ruivos com olhos verdes e usava um moleton enquanto olhava o grande portão de Konoha.

- Novidade para mim… - Falou um homem alto de cabelos ruivos e rebeldes, tinha olhos vermelhos e vestia uma roupa de viajante.

Logo um dos ANBUs que guardava os portões os avistou.

- Quem são vocês?!

O homem sorriu gentilmente para o guarda.

- Sou um comerciante que veio trazer seu filho para se juntar a vila. A Hokage-Sama foi informada de nessa chegada n.n – Falou entregando uma carta de recomendação e os passaportes.

O ANBU olhou avaliando os documentos.

- Podem passar…

E assim os dois grisalhos entraram.

-Sala da Hokage-

Lucy junto com Kaname, Sousuke e Shiru faziam um relatório de danos que haviam causado na área de treinos 42 quando a porta foi aberta.

Quando os 2 ruivos pisaram no recinto a garota arregalou os olhos tremendo de animação, olhou para a dupla tentando controlar o sorriso.

Ali parado atrás dela estava Akatsuna Sasori junto com Uchiha Itachi (este usava henge pois era conhecido na vila).

Sasori se aproximou da filha sorrindo e olhou para a Hokage ainda com o sorriso na face.

Shiru olhava para Sasori sem saber como agir, Itachi cutucou-o fazendo esse se abaixar.

- Lucy tem usado a katana? – Sussurou a pergunta para o Fuuji.

Shiru assentiu. O Uchiha deu seu sorriso enviesado e foi até Lucy.

Sasori conversava com Tsunade sobre a vila quando viu Itachi dando em cima de sua garotinha em seu henge de criança. Shiru, Kaname e Sousuke estavam quase pulando em Itachi que ria com Lucy enquanto segurava sua mão e mexia em uma mecha de cabelo da grisalha.

- Hey muleque! Solta ela se não quer morrer! ò/.\ó – Falou um irritado Sousuke.

Itachi reconheceu as semelhanças e sorriu.

- Uchiha? – Perguntou fingindo a voz inocente.

- É 8D Sousuke-Kun é um Uchiha, acho que é um dos únicos que presta xD

O Uchiha mais novo cruzou os braços.

- Meu pai me odeia porque pareço meu tio, ainda ele vai se arrepender u/.\u

"Irmão tolo, sempre fazendo as escolhas erradas"

Finalmente Tsunade dispensou todos. Shiru despediu-se do time falando que tinha um treino em qualquer lugar. Kaname ia perguntar se Lucy queria dar umas voltas quando o garoto ruivo (Itachi) o fez antes.

- Claro 8D vamos!

Os 3 sumiram de vista do Uzumaki e do Uchiha em um piscar de olhos.

OooOOooO

- Oto-Sama! - Falou Lucy abraçando Sasori.

Itachi Sorria vendo a cena. Lucy soltou o ruivo e logo olhou para Itachi que usava aquele henge.

- Pode me chamar de Haji. – Falou com um sorriso sexy para a pequena.

Lucy riu, Itachi ficava totalmente irreconhecível usando o Henge.

- Haji-Kun…hahahahaha – Uma enorme gota formou-se na cabeça de Itachi enquanto a jovem ria. – Afinal porque vocês vieram?

Perguntou a pequena enquanto recuperava o fôlego de tanto rir.

Itachi suspirou, eles teriam que abrir a verdade sobre o que eles foram lá fazer.

- Lucy-Chan, nós seremos sua família mesmo que você descubra algo muito sério sobre nós envolvendo seu passado?

Aquilo pegou a garota desprevenida, mas sim, ela continuaria amando eles acima de tudo…

- Hai… - Afirmou.

Sasori se aproximou de sua filha e a fez sentar junto dele na grama.

- É sobre o dia que você nasceu. Lembra que o papai falou que não éramos parentes de sangue? – Lucy assentiu e Sasori continuou. – Você nasceu aqui em Konoha. A muito tempo uma garotinha fez um pacto comigo, em que sua primeira filha seria minha filha…

A pequena olhava atentamente para a face de Sasori.

- E bem…ai você nasceu e eu a levei comigo…

Sasori olhava na expectativa para a pequenina.

- Arigato Oto-Sama! – Falou abraçando o ruivo com força. – Você me salvou de ser como eles…

Itachi soltou uma risada profunda que ficou estranha na voz infantil de seu henge.

- Eu falei que ela iria aceitar a verdade!

Lucy sorriu.

- Por um acaso meus progenitores são os Hatakes? – Perguntou

Sasori confirmou tirando uma madeixa prateada da face alva de sua filha.

- SABIA! Parecidos d+!

Depois da verdade revelada, os 3 conversaram sobre varias coisas até finalmente anoitecer.

- Lucy, eu tenho que voltar para a organização, Itachi ficará com você em Konoha. Eu ficaria se Pein-Sama não tivesse me dado outra missão…

Lucy fez bico mas logo aceitou, ficaria com seu padrinho.

Sasori se despediu da pequena dizendo que tinha coisas a fazer antes de ir embora e logo sumiu. Lucy e Haji(Itachi) seguiram para a casa da garota.

- Shiru-Sensei, tadaima!

Shiru apareceu na porta de avental na cintura segurando uma faca na mão.

- Ah, Lucy-Chan e… - Ficou olhando para Itachi sem saber se o chamaria pelo nome verdadeiro.

- Haji… - Falou ele sorrindo de canto.

- Haji-Kun… - Lucy riu quando Shiru acrescentou o "kun" ao nome de Itachi.

Itachi suspirou, Lucy iria zuar com o Kun por todo o período que passasse lá…

OooOOooO

Sakura treinava totalmente concentrada em uma clareira na floresta de Konoha. Concentrava seu chakra no momento que um par de braços a envolveu por traz.

Kakashi estava fora em missão, pensou que poderia ser Naruto ou Sai…mas aquele perfume era quase inconfundível!

- Sasori… - Ela sussurrou com raiva o nome do ruivo.

O Akatsuna a soltou e se pôs de frente para a rosada com um sorriso sexy.

- Com saudades, minha boneca de porcelana? – Perguntou em um tom sedutor.

Sakura sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Estava com tanta raiva! Não somente de Sasori, mas sim de si mesma por estar tão vulnerável a presença do Akatsuna.

- O que você está fazendo em Konoha? – Perguntou ainda com o corpo tremendo de excitação.

Sasori sorriu, a rosada desde pequena tremia em sua presença, não de medo, simplesmente por resistir a atracão que sentia por ele.

- Vim ver a nossa filha…ela realmente está forte, não acha?

- Ela não é sua filha! – Falou a Hatake num tom ameaçador.

- Koaii Sakura-Chan… - Falou o ruivo fingindo sentir medo.

Sorriu e se aproximou da rosada, sentiu que os tremores dela pioraram com a aproximação.

- Não sei porque você teima em resistir… - Falou enquanto tocava a face da rosada.

Sakura corou, rangeu os dentes. Sabia que não aguentaria mais tempo.

- Me…me…lar…gue… - Gaguejou Sakura quase sem forças.

Sasori sorriu se aproximando o suficiente para que seus hálitos se misturassem.

- Você quer mesmo que eu te solte? – Perguntou enquanto roçava seus lábios nos dela.

- Eu…eu… - Lágrimas escorreram pela face de Sakura.

Sasori afastou-se da jovem ainda sorrindo.

- Digamos que foi salva pelo gongo…mas voltaremos a nos encontrar, MINHA linda musa…e quando isso acontecer, você não irá ter forças para resistir… - Falando isso, o ruivo desapareceu.

Sakura caiu sentada no chão enquanto ofegava. Naruto apareceu a chamando animadamente.

- SAKURA-CHAAAN! – Acenou sorrindo.

"Arigato, Naruto…"

* * *

Senhoras e senhores! Finalmente postei o cap novo!!!! D: meu pc tinha dado pau, ai perdi tudo! e é um SACO reescrever ç.ç oh vida... e o pior que não foi somente essa fic!! A minha ItaSaku tava quase completa no pc, ai ele morre!! --' o universo realmente gosta de se divertir as minhas custas!!! D:

bem em fim eu consegui reescrever... e o pior que eu deveria ta estudando quando escrevi .-. teste final de matematica e eu precisava tirar 70 pra cima D: agora rezem por minha alma!!! xDDDd

Espero que gostem do cap! custou a minha alma para escreve-lo u.u


End file.
